Heaven Forbid
by Little Patch of Heaven
Summary: When we were young, after Mom died, you said you'd never leave me. On our journey, you always said you would do anything to get my body back. If you were forced to choose, which promise would you keep? Alphonse-centric Ch. 4 Now Up
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, because I'm not a genius. And I don't own Heaven Forbid, because The Fray does.

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

**Prologue**

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

_When we were young, after Mom died, you said you'd never leave me._

_On our journey, you always said you would do anything humanly possible to get my body back._

_If you were forced to choose, which promise would you keep?_

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

I was cold. That seemed to be the first thing my mind could process. I simply lay there, a trembling mess on the cold damp floor of who-knows-where. That thought aroused another: where was I? I couldn't seem to remember anything at this point, everything was so foggy, and the answers lay just outside my grasp.

My head hurt, my sides hurt, my left arm hurt, every part of my body besides my legs hurt, which happened to be numb; I decided to just stay where I was. Maybe, if I was lucky, everything would just fade away, and I could go back to sleep, back to the calm, painless unconscious.

But then, even in my sleepy, groggy state, something clicked. It was then I realized I felt tired. I felt cold, and I felt the PAIN. I could **feel**. Everything else seemed unimportant and I realized I finally had a body after five years in the cold, hard, steel armor. I wanted to laugh, I wanted to cry, but more than anything, I wanted to share this victory with my brother. But where was he?

I tried to push myself up on my knees, but slipped, and fell back on the hard floor. Grunting in pain, I discovered the reason for my fall being the fact that my entire right arm was gone, and my right shoulder was bleeding. But even seeing this, I couldn't help but feel happy. If something had to be given to retrieve my body, I was happy it was taken from me instead of Edward. My brother had given enough for me, and I was glad for once I was giving something. But this also gave me a problem. I had to get up, and I had to find Edward, where ever he may be. I didn't have to time to think about how ironic it was that I had lost the same arm as my brother; instead with my only remaining arm, I gripped the wall closest to me and pulled up, only to fall again. A quiet curse escaped my lips, and I tried once more, over and over, but every time I failed.

I was breathing heavily now, when suddenly I heard something. There were voices above me, coming closer. My vision was getting blurry, and I knew I needed to get help before I lost conscious. Taking a deep breath, I shouted. My voice sounded strange as if far away. But, luckily the voices seemed to respond and I heard footsteps getting closer. I shouted again, and was relieved when the figure of Colonel Roy Mustang entered my vision. I guessed I looked as bad as I felt when I saw him run towards me with worry on his face. He tried to tell me something, but I blacked out before I ever heard him.

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

* * *

I know I need to get back to Forsaken, and I will, I promise. I know what I want to do with it once I get to a certain point in the plot, I'm just having trouble leading up to it. Plus my schedule this summer has been pretty crowded.

Quick thing, this fanfic is named after a song by The Fray, because I love that band, that song, and it kinda fits. Hopefully the first chapter should be up fairly soon, because I know what happens next.


	2. Reflection

**Aren't you all happy? I updated!! YAY ME!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, because I'm not a genius. And I don't own Heaven Forbid, because The Fray does.

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

**Chapter 1: Reflection**

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

I awoke to the sound of a low beeping. My eyes opened, and were at once bombarded with bright rays of sunlight coming from a large window to my left. Blinking as my eyes adjusted, I tried to get a look at my surroundings. I was in a bed that was surrounded with beeping equipment. Tubes and IVs were attached to my left arm, and I realized every part of my body seemed to ache slightly. But it felt distant, as if the pain was being held at bay with painkillers. It took a moment for me to realize I was in a hospital, but as soon as that thought crossed my mind I began looking around for Edward.

It was then that I remembered waking up with a body. But unfortunately, that's were my memories got fuzzy. I couldn't remember much before that, just Edward and I continuing on our journey. I saw Brother was absent from the hospital room as well, which made my stomach drop uncomfortably.

I began to panic uncontrollably as I frantically looked around for the familiar figure of Edward, and unable to see any sign of him only made me worry more.

"Brother?" My voice was quiet and scratchy, and sounded strange, as if it didn't belong to me. I called out again, without really knowing what I was expecting, and silence once again greeted me.

I was trying to keep myself from hyperventilating as I watched my heartbeat on the machine, when I heard the door creak open softly. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the form of Colonel Roy Mustang enter the room slowly, and close the door behind him. He walked towards my bed and stood next to my right.

Just as he appeared to begin to say something, I turned my head towards him sharply, narrowing my eyes. I wanted news of my brother, and nothing else.

Unheeding to my unvoiced desires, he smiled softly at me; I noticed for the first time how worn out and tired he appeared.

"Glad you're awake." It was simple, and we both knew he wanted to say more. But he didn't, until I edged him on with a glare. I didn't care how I was; I needed to know about **Edward**. Mustang sighed softly, and took a seat in a chair I had failed to notice.

"What the hell were the two of you doing?" He frowned at me, as I turned to look at the window. I didn't want to admit that I didn't even know myself. "You're all banged up," he continued, "and well…." He was pausing; I knew that couldn't be a good sign. I felt my throat get tight as a lump formed, and I waited anxiously for him to continue.

"I'm sorry, Edward, we have no clue where Alphonse is." For a moment neither of us moved, and there was no sound save for the beeping of the machines. I couldn't breathe as his words sunk in. For a moment I just played them over in my head to find out what I had misheard.

Finally, I found my voice. "Edward….? I'm…" As my voice faded out, I heard him shift towards me. I used all my strength to turn to face him. He was looking at me suspiciously, and I couldn't blame him. But I couldn't seem to correct him.

We sat staring at each other, his eyes narrowed, mine wide and questioning. I took a deep breath, and at last I was able to finish. "I'm not Edward, **I'm** **Alphonse**." My voice was so quiet; I could barely hear it myself. But I knew he heard, because his eyebrows raised and he stood slowly.

My mind tried to work logically, as it reminded me Edward and I looked alike, and because he had never seen me, it was obvious he would make that mistake. But still….

Mustang returned, holding something in his hand. He didn't say anything, but handed me a small hand mirror.

For a moment I tried to reach forward with my right hand, but upon remembering, gripped it instead in my trembling left one.

I raised it slowly, mentally trying to brace myself for whatever I would see. Unfortunately, I couldn't prepare myself for what I saw.

Staring back at me, with a surprised and horror filled face mirroring my own, was the face of my brother, **Edward Elric.**

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

_Heaven forbid, you end up alone. _

_You don't know why._

_Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow._

_You'll be alright._

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

Whew! Did anyone see that coming? I was trying to give hints without really saying what happened. Well, hopefully the next chapter (basically consisting of Alphonse flipping out and screaming alot) will be out soon. THANKS FOR READING!!  
**Remember. REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!!**


	3. Reactions

Well, its finally here. The next chapter. Hopefully this story continues to get updated at this pace, but I doubt it...well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, because I'm not a genius. And I don't own Heaven Forbid, because The Fray does.

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

**Chapter Two: Reactions**

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

I wish I could truthfully say that my reaction was calm and that I thought through this startling piece of news logically. Wish.

What really transpired was me gaping in horror, and then proceeding to throw the accursed hand mirror. Hard. Very hard against the wall in front of me.

I couldn't seem to move from my current position, too overcome with shock. Even when the broken mirror fragments rained down on us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Colonel duck his head under his arm, and I absentmindedly noticed the sharp pain of hundreds of glass shards cutting my face. But the pain seemed distant, as if it was numbed down somehow.

As I sat there dumbly, I ran through what I had learned. Apparently I was in Edward's body, but I don't think it was that we had merged, but more that I had taken his place. More importantly, he had given his body to me.

Going through that, I then replayed what I could remember: Edward and I on our journey, Edward getting a lead (or at least that's what he told me), and finally my brother leading me to the building I woke up in. He had not said where we were going, or what he was planning, and I had not pried.

I trusted him, or I **had** trusted him. Of course, I had had no clue as to the fact that what he was planning was this stupid, this horrible. Had he realized how betrayed I felt right now? Had he stopped to think at all, even **tried** to look ahead to the future?

No, of course not.

He was a genius, and yet he never seemed to think before he acted. He cared nothing for himself, and wouldn't think twice about sacrificing himself for me. He wouldn't, and didn't care.

But **I** did. I had never blamed him, and of course I never liked being in that armor, but at least he was with me every step of the way.

When facing villains, demented alchemists, even the monstrous homunculi, he was always with me. We were always together.

But now he was gone. I was in his body, and though I tried and hoped and maybe even deliriously imagined it, I could not feel his soul. It was most likely across the gate, gone forever: the price to give me a body like I had wanted.

But I didn't want this. I wanted my brother, not his body. Was he so stupid that he had failed to see that? Apparently he was.

As if from were miles away, Mustang's distant-sounding voice reached my ears, quiet and pleading. He waved a gloved hand in front of my face, and I snapped out of my bewildered daze.

The first thing I noticed was that there were trickles of blood running down my cheeks, and shards of broken glass covering the room like a blanket of hazardous snow.

"Wha…," _Oh, god, even my __**voice**__ was his._ "What happened?"

Mustang paused for a moment, possibly unsure of how to answer, but by then I had already remembered. Oh yeah, I broke the mirror. A faint voice told me that was supposed to be seven years of bad luck, but I was never superstitious before, and even if it was true I didn't care. How could seven years bad luck possibly get worst than this? Right now, I would take bad luck for the rest of my **life** if it at least gave me my brother back.

"You were a little shocked." What? It took me a moment to realize he had just now answered my previous question. His answer was correct, somewhat, but it made me mad. Actually, I was already leaning so far from everything that I learned that about anything he could have told me would have sent me off the edge.

And so, I snapped.

"A little? A LITTLE?" My left hand was clutched into a fist so tight I could fell blood. He waited patiently for me to continue, and that only made me angrier.

"I wake up to find I'm in my BROTHER'S BODY, AND YOU THINK I'M A **LITTLE SHOCKED?"** He raised his eyebrows as I continued to rant and rave and scream and kick, and then finally, turn and punch him hard in the face with my bloody left hand. I don't think he was expecting that, and I don't think I was either. I stared in shock as he fell backwards off the chair and onto his back on the floor. For a moment I wished I had been able to punch him with Brother's automail, and then I calmed down long enough to realize none of this was his fault.

I wanted to rip Edward's head off, not his.

He pulled himself up on the chair, one hand over his right eye, a slight grimace on his face. "Colonel! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean it, I just needed to vent! You're right, I am just shocked and I-"

He waved his hand dismissively, and snorted. He was laughing? After I just punched him in the face? And here I though **I** was the one going crazy.

He couldn't hold it in any longer, and laughed loudly, shoulders shaking, body bent forward, as I stared in surprise. "I fine………Alphonse," he said between laughs, and we both noticed the trouble he had saying my name. "You just surprised me is all."

Carefully, he took his hand away, and glanced down at a mirror fragment on the floor, muttering something along the lines of, "ouch, that's going to leave a bruise." I winced. Great, now I felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I just really wish my brother was here right now…." I muttered and he looked at me sympathetically, which I promptly ignored. "So I could rip his head off for worrying me so much." I heard Mustang chuckle, but it wasn't as carefree this time. It was strained and forced; looking at his face I could see he was just as scared and confused as I was.

Well, maybe that wasn't true. I was pretty damn terrified.

I didn't know what to do, how this had happened, or what I could do to reverse it.

After all I was smart, but no child prodigy.

God, I wished Brother was here.

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

There you all go, thanks for all the reveiws. That's how I got this chapter out so fast, you guys are awesome! Yeah!

Anyway, Alphonse sure flipped out...and HA he punched Roy. I laughed while writing that. Anyway, some reviews were under the impression that Alphonse and Edward merged, so I hope I cleared it up that no, they didn't. Edward GAVE Alphonse his body. Until next time!

REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!!


	4. Somewhat High Spirits

Okay, it took a little longer to get this chapter up, because I was at a loss for what to do. But now I have a few ideas for whats coming up. Besides that I really have no clue where this story is headed. Well, anyway, enjoy chapter three. And yay for Havoc, who makes his entrance in this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Just incase you haven't gotten it by now, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, because I'm not a genius, and I don't own Heaven Forbid, because The Fray does.

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

**Chapter 3: Somewhat High Spirits**

Tic…Tic…Beep…Tic…Tic...Beep...Tic...Tic...Beep

These were the only sounds in the small, white room. The continual tic of the clock mounted on the wall to my right, and the rhythmic beeping of the machine on my left that was monitoring my heartbeat. My door was closed, shutting me off from the rest of the hospital, and keeping my room silent aside from the continuous sound of the machine and clock. A perfect environment for reading.

Two days had passed since I had first learned I was inhabiting the body of my own brother, and they had come and gone without any significant findings. I would usually wake up and immediately pick up whatever book was by my bed and start where I had left off. These books were brought by Mustang of course, alchemy texts checked straight out of Central Library. Anything mentioning the Philosopher's Stone or containing anything that could explain what had happened.

Mustang would stop by once a day, and I never quite knew when it would be. It was during these times that I had to brace myself, and pretend to be strong as we discussed explanations and what we could do next. Every day he came, his eye was worse. Just yesterday it had been swollen to the point where he was unable to open it, black and blue and painful looking.

He didn't say anything about it, but with the present situation I would be surprised if he did. I had so much on my plate right now; I could tell he didn't want to make me feel any guiltier than I already did.

Just yesterday when the Colonel had come, he had been accompanied by Lieutenant Hawkeye. She had smiled, commented on how much better I looked, and then given me a box of cookies. I remember raising my eyebrows, not taking her as the cooking type, but before I could say anything she replied simply, "They're from Gracia."

I had already gotten used to eating once again because I was eating the hospital food, but the thought of actually getting to taste Gracia's cooking finally had made me smile. Brother and Winry weren't joking, it was delicious.

Besides those few times I had visitors, I had done nothing but read the books the Colonel got me. Most of them I had already read through three or more times, and yet I still couldn't get any farther in figuring out how to get Edward back. I was positive by now that his soul was across the gate, and my only idea was to continue on the search for the philosopher's stone. This time, I would be getting a body for Edward.

I had no doubt why I was in Edward's body. Even when I had first realized it, there was no doubt, only disbelief. Edward gave me a body so I wouldn't hate him. He gave me his body so I could forgive him.

After I had first flipped and punched Mustang in the face, he had gotten me to calm down and had explained the extent of my injuries. Apparently I had been unconscious for three days while Mustang and his subordinates had searched vigorously for……me. I had a broken rib on my left side, various bruises and cuts. Not simple scrapes, but deep, jagged cuts that had to be re-bandaged every day.

The worst injury by far was definitely my…Edward's right shoulder. It was almost as if the entire automail arm had been violently ripped off, causing the port to be ripped along with it. The scar that remained from when the skin had been sewn back over the stump of a shoulder had opened and bled profoundly. Not only that, but the ripped and jagged metal of the port was uncomfortable and painful. It cut into the human skin of my chest, neck, and shoulder and sliced gashes into me every time I attempted to move.

The problem was I wouldn't let anyone come to fix it, no one but Winry. But Winry was still in Risembool, oblivious and unaware what had happened. And I definitely didn't want to be the barer of bad news; I couldn't bear to tell her, to hear her cry, to upset her. I just couldn't do that to her, and yet, I just couldn't live with the port the way it was now.

The doctors were keeping an eye on it, cleaning the cuts, had sewn up the open scar and were doing everything they could, but I knew if the port wasn't fixed soon, I was in danger of getting an infection from the metal.

I knew Mustang was getting impatient and the two most likely things to happen were either for him to call Winry himself, or I would become infected and would have no other choice.

The door to my room opened suddenly, stopping me from having any more dark and pessimistic thoughts. Looking up I saw Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc standing in the door way muttering something with a dejected look on his face; one guess as to what had happened to him.

His presence surprised me to say the least. He had already come to see how I was doing, but at the time he was accompanied with Fuery. Havoc and I were never really…close; I knew I could trust him and I knew he would help Brother and I if we ever needed it, but besides when we came to Headquarters, we never really saw him.

Havoc looked up and upon seeing me staring at him questionably, smiled and waved. "Hey kid!" he said happily as he walked around the bed and took a seat on my left. I smiled softly; Edward was 'chief', Mustang was 'boss', and I was 'kid'. I was glad that hadn't changed; even Mustang had called me Edward by mistake once or twice.

Havoc once again reminded me of his presence by whistling. "Damn, kid, you look good."

"Good?" I was covered in cuts, bruises, and bandages, why did everyone say that?

He nodded, placing a box I had failed to notice on the side of my bed before replied, "I was right behind the Boss when we found you. You were really pale, kid, and fainted right in front of us. Your automail looked horrible, and you were bleeding in various places. In short, you looked like shit. You look a lot better now."

I guess that made sense. "What's the box for, Lieutenant?"

Havoc smiled and opened the box to reveal a chess set. Using the lap desk I used for eating he began to set it up. "I…um," I began slowly, wondering how so say it. "I didn't take you for the kind of person who would play chess, Lieutenant."

Instead of looking offended, like I had anticipated, he laughed. "I don't look it, do I? But us soldiers have a lot of free time on our hands; a bunch of us learned how to play chess to pass the time. I'm not that great, but I figured you would be reading yourself to death over here. I figured you needed something to do."

I smiled. Havoc really was a great guy; it was really nice to know that he was concerned about me. "Thanks Lieutenant! But, I don't really know how to play…."

"Ah, don't worry, kid. I'll teach ya!" Havoc pumped a fist in the air; I figured he did just to be dramatic. He began to explain the rules to me; I was completely absorbed, and all worried thoughts disappeared.

At least for a little while.

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

Two hours later, Havoc and I had played a total of four games, all of which I had lost. We were currently on our fifth game, and I was determined to win this time. Havoc had been confident in the beginning, when only he fully understood how to play, but now that I had gotten the hang of it, I could tell he was being forced to think harder.

Right now, I could almost kiss the man next to me. Why? I had gone a full two hours without thinking about my brother, or the situation I was in. I had spent the 120 minutes studying the chess board, and making small talk with my opponent.

We talked about random things, anything that came to mind really, anything that didn't remind me of the circumstances.

We had talked about Mustang's eye, and Havoc had had a good laugh about it, while slapping me on the back heartily. We had talked about politics, the military, and the latest prank Mustang's office had played on him. He had told me the outcome of that prank, and even Hawkeye's reaction, which left me thanking whatever god there was that I hadn't had to deal with it.

There was a point when we began talking about Gracia's cooking; Havoc had offered to ask her to bake me some of his favorites to let me try, and I had to admit they sounded awfully good.

For the first time in days, I was laughing and smiling.

"Check." Shocked out of my thoughts, I looked to the board to see the move Havoc had made, and then moved my eyes upward to observe my opponent. He was smiling smugly, his arms crossed over his chest while leaning back in his chair.

I smiled, made my move, and much to his dismay replied, "Check mate."

He stared incredulously at the board for a full two minutes before his head flung back in a loud laugh. It was contagious, and soon I couldn't stop myself from joining in.

By the time he spoke again, my sides were aching, and there were tears forming at my eyes; I had needed to laugh like that for a while.

"Good job, kid! Looks like I'm gonna have to think harder to beat you know."

"I got lucky."

"Sure ya did," he chuckled, glancing at the clock on the wall. Havoc's blue eyes widened, and he muttered a few choice words while hurriedly packing up the chess board.

"Sorry, kid, gotta go. I had a break for a while, but if I'm late….."

I didn't catch the rest of what he said, but I could guess. Hawkeye wouldn't be happy.

In a matter of seconds, he was packed up and standing at the door, but before leaving he turned and waved.

"See ya tomorrow, kid!" he called as he made his way out the door.

I smiled, and picked up the discarded book by my bedside. With a smile on my face, I once again began to read in the now quiet room.

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

Okay, how was it? REVIEW!! PLEASE!!


	5. Everything

_Sorry, sorry, sorry that this has taken so long. I had the next few chapters in mind, but I didn't want to write them before I had a clear picture for what direction I wanted this story to take. Please read and enjoy._

_This story takes place in the manga world, shortly before they meet Ling. Don't worry, if you just watched the Anime, you can still enjoy this because you still will (hopefully) understand it. This next chapter is NOT in the point of view of Alphonse. Anyway, sorry for the delay, and please enjoy._

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

**Chapter 4: Everything**

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

**_Point of View of: ?????_**

_Everything was __**black**__. Except for the occasional dot of white. But even those were nothing more than quick glimpses and fleeting glimmers._

_Everything __**hurt**__. My head, my body. Nothing was free of the pain; it had come and completely taken over my bruised and battered body._

_Everything was __**muddled**__. So many questions, and nowhere near enough answers to satisfy. Nothing was clear, nothing was remembered. Every thought was __**doubted**__, every idea seemed __**false**__._

_Everything was __**wrong**__. And I much preferred sleep. Painless, thoughtless, un-muddled, __**simple**__ sleep._

_So please, leave me be. I want to be alone, at peace, and asleep. But not in the dark, where I currently reside._

_No, I want to be alone, at peace, asleep in the__** light**__._

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

Slowly, with pain, I opened my eyes. Green. Everything was the same dark green color. Was the sky green? I wasn't too sure. Who was to say it hadn't changed while I had been lying in the dark.

But then again, who was to say it hadn't always been green. There was always the possibility that the statement 'the sky is blue' was nothing more than a simple lie.

After staring at the green for a moment or two, I shifted slightly to the left. The green shifted as well, sliding a bit to reveal a grayish color. Was the sky gray?

Lifting a hand, slowly and with a bit difficulty due to the fact that my entire body was sore, I pushed the green away from my eyes. Apparently, the gray was some sort of ceiling. So…..what was the green?

Gripping some of the green in my hand, I pulled it in front of my face to look at it closer; it seemed to be a long, wild lock of hair. Green hair.

Pain erupted throughout my body as I sat up slowly, but it didn't seem to be actual pain. More of a uncomfortable numbness and tingling feeling than anything else. I ignored the tingling sensation, not letting it bother me, and glanced around. I was in a small room of some sort, with uninteresting gray walls.

I was on the floor, as if I had just been dumped here without a real care. Glancing to my left, I raised an eyebrow when I realized the bed, the only real furniture in the dull room, was only about two feet away from my current resting place. Looking around more, something on the far wall caught my eyes.

After standing, and toppling over again, I pulled myself up with the bed and was able to keep my balance. Slowly, because the tingling feeling in my legs nearly made me fall over again, I walked over to it, and glanced up at the reflective piece of glass.

Staring back at me from the other side of the glass was a young figure, gender interchangeable by the outward appearance alone. The figure's long hair was a dark shade of green, and hung in long, wild strands to about the figure's mid-back; the unruly hair was pulled over a black headband.

Purple eyes, with a light tint of red, stared at me with disinterest and indifference. The figure wore black leather top that had no sleeves, ended below the chest, and was tight enough to easily display the figure's muscular build. Matching material hung around the waist in some sort of mix between a skirt and shorts. There was also leggings and gloves to the elbows.

I blinked. The figure blinked.

I raised an arm, and the figure did the same. For a moment or so, I simply stared at the figure, and the figure stared back with the same disinterest. Realization dawned on me, slowly, but eventually.

The strange green-haired figure in the glass was me. Interesting.

Turning away from my reflection, I gazed around the room.

So many questions ran through my head.

_Where was I?_

_How did I get here?_

_Who was I?_

_**What**__ was I?_

Unfortunately, I was unable to come up with any good answers. I dully noted that my earlier pain had disappeared, and I now felt healthy and strong.

Except for my headache. The continuous throbbing in my skull showed no sign of stopping, or even letting up a bit.

A sudden knock on the single door in the room did nothing to help. I didn't move to open it, nor did I even call out to the person on the other side, but simply stared at it with an indifferent expression as if that would somehow help the noise to stop.

The person outside didn't seem to need an invitation, for the door opened anyway. Stepping into the room was a very beautiful woman with wide hips and a huge chest that was accented by her low cut black dress. My eyes were immediately drawn to what was in the center of her exposed chest: a strange red tattoo depicting a winged snake eating its own tail.

A gloved hand raised to brush her long, wavy, black hair away from her eyes, and I noted that they were the same color as mine, though much more focused than mine had been.

She nodded her head my way, but I didn't return to the somewhat friendly gesture.

She seemed to know me, but did I know her as well?

Again, I couldn't answer that question. I wasn't sure of anything. I didn't remember anything, and everything seemed so topsy-turvy, so murky and unclear. As if every law in the world had been rewritten in an unnatural way.

"Envy," she said with a smile. My eyebrow simply rose in reply. Envy? She frowned at my reply, or rather, lack there of, and had an obviously annoyed expression on her lovely face. "Aren't you going to reply?"

I didn't say anything, just stared at her, and she seemed to get even more annoyed. "What is up with you?" She waved her hand, motioning that she didn't really want me to answer. "Never mind. Father wants to see you, in the usual room."

She turned to leave, but came to a sudden halt when I questioned softly, "….Father?" My voice was raspy, and hoarse, as if I was ill.

The woman turned around and fixed me with an inquisitive look. "Is there something screwed up with your head, Envy?" I'm pretty sure I also heard her mutter, 'more so than usual, that is.'

I shook my head, my green hair once again obscuring my vision. Removing it from my face, I rethought my answer, and replied softly, "Possibly." After all, I couldn't really remember anything, so that probably counted as something wrong.

She frowned, then walked towards me until she was only a few feet in front of me; staring at me for a moment or so, she frowned again, and sighed exasperatedly. "Do you even know who I am?" I guessed she must have noticed the unrecognizing gaze I had given her since she entered the room.

Debating my answer for a moment, I simply stared at her in return, before finally, I shook my head slightly in a negative response. She narrowed her eyebrows, grimacing in frustration, and held a hand up to her forehead, rubbing it as if to dispel a headache.

In response, my headache seemed to throb worse. "Damn…." I glanced up at the woman again, watching as she cursed silently under her breath some more. "This complicates things." Suddenly, her head snapped up and she looked me over slowly.

Spinning on her heel, she turned away from me and started out the door, motioning for me to follow her. Sighing softly, wondering when and how things had become so mixed up, I followed the woman out the door and down the hall to wherever she was leading me. Probably to this 'Father' I mused silently, wondering what I was to expect.

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

_REVIEW!!!_


End file.
